


Mon Essentiel

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, slight mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: After a few years, Damen and Laurent decide to go out in disguises for old times sake.





	Mon Essentiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ
> 
> This is a short story I thought of as I was writing The Heir and really wanted to write it. I hope you like it!  
> This fic contains a song which you don't _have_ to listen during your reading, but I highly suggest because it's wonderful. ♥  
>  If you decide to listen to it, it's called [Je fais de toi mon essentiel](https://youtu.be/pWKy7dTeKng) and I recommend start listening to it as it starts playing in the story. (For the feels. ♥)
> 
> (PS: The lyrics translations were taken from [this website](http://www.frenchlyricstranslations.com/)!)
> 
> Well, that is all! I hope you enjoy it!

Damen returned from his bath to find Laurent sitting on their bed. Not in his usual relaxed pose, reading a book or eating fruits, but graciously on the edge, as if waiting for Damen to walk through the door.  
Damen closed the door and Laurent rose, walking towards him. His perfect posture made a spectacle out of nothing but walking, which Damen found both amusing and captivating. Their bodies touched and Damen's hand found Laurent's waist as they kissed.

“I want something.” Laurent said in a whisper.

“I can see that.” Damen chuckled.

“Not that.” Laurent let a sly smile escape his lips. “Something we haven't done in a long time.”

Damen rose an eyebrow and Laurent returned to the bed, tossing a package into Damen's hands. Intrigued, Damen unwrapped it to find a delicate and refined fabric. He pulled it out of its package to find an intricately decorated, gorgeous golden dress.

“I considered wearing a blue one for old times sake, but this one seemed more fitting of my current status.” Laurent said in a tone filled with pride.

“And here I foolishly thought our days of playing dress up were over.” Damen smiled.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Absolutely not. It would be my honor to accompany Your Highness in one of his adventures.” Damen chuckled and bowed exaggeratedly.

“It you can escape the palace, that is.” Laurent mocked.

 

\------------------

 

Escaping the palace was not hard. Despite not being able to escape Arles, Damen had done it once, after all. Reaching a safe, hidden spot for Laurent to change into a golden dress, now _that_ was difficult. For Damen, that is. Laurent, on the other hand, acted as if he had previously discussed his escape with every person in Arles. He moved through those streets as if he had lived in them his whole life.

They found an ally, in which Damen saw the whole transformation. Damen helped Laurent out of his clothes and into the dress. Damen had previously changed into his uncomfortable Veretian clothes, so he packed Laurent's in the pouch the dress had been brought in, hiding it the bushes next to them.

As Damen did so, Laurent added the final touches. The most noticeable one was an earring. The shape was similar to the one Laurent had received from Nicaise, but there were two of them and they were as red as blood. Damen stared. Probably for a long time considering Laurent rose an eyebrow at him.

“Shall we find our way to the ball, my lord?”

Laurent bowed, gracefully like a woman would do and lifted his head to glance at Damen. There was a single moment in which Damen's body moved on its own. He held Laurent's face and their lips collided in a deep kiss. Damen only realized what he had done after they separated.

“I'm sorry.” Damen said, flustered. “I'm sorry, I just-”

“No.” Laurent said. He leaned against the wall behind him and his fingertips touched his lips, now decorated with a soft smirk. “Don't apologize.”

Damen awkwardly offered his arm and Laurent took it. Laurent guided him through the streets, but Damen was still in a daze. He was baffled at his own behavior. He had seen Laurent in much more attractive conditions than now, and yet he had to hold himself back not to kiss him again.

After a few more streets, Laurent stopped by the side of a large building, from which Damen could hear music playing. Laurent took a step back to analyze his options and pulled Damen by the arm, positioning him under the window.

“Help me with this.” Laurent said and stood in front of Damen, touching his shoulders.

“This is how you're planning to enter the ball?” Damen asked, entwining his fingers to give Laurent leverage.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Do you happen to have an invitation that I'm unaware of?” Laurent rose an eyebrow before stepping on Damen's hand and grabbing the window.

He peeked inside, making sure there was no one around and got in. Damen searched for anything he could use to step on. He found a barrel, tested it's strength and used it to reach the window. Laurent pulled him by the shirt to help and soon they were inside.

Laurent had a victorious smirk as they headed to the hall. Damen's heart beat fast with adrenaline even before they started dancing. Laurent's games had just the amount of danger to make Damen thrilled.

Laurent joined the other dancing couples by taking a few steps back, pulling Damen by the hands into the crowd. Their eyes were intensely locked onto each other as they danced.

Damen had a certain experience with Veretian dancing thanks to Laurent, so there were no missteps or stomps in Laurent's feet like the first few times. Laurent congratulated Damen for it and earned himself a gentle pinch in the ribs, which he barely felt thanks to the dress. Laurent's sweet laugh against Damen's ear made every hair in his body rise, though.

They danced for hours. Lost in the rhythmic waltz and the closeness of their bodies. Laurent's dress twirled along with him and Damen's heart sunk inside his chest from seeing a glimpse of Laurent's boots. He feared others had seen, but those who stared seemed to be focusing too much on Laurent's mesmerizing face to notice his feet.

They sat down for a moment to regain their strength and have a few drinks. Laurent did not drink much, of course, but he was good at pretending. And even better at slipping his drink into Damen's glass when no one was looking.

They chatted for a while before there was a familiar, comfortable silence between them, in which they focused solely on their joint hands, resting on the couch. Laurent lifted his eyes for a second, watching one of the men carrying a platter of drinks. Laurent held Damen's face, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Laurent rose and Damen felt abandoned.

Laurent approached the man and handed him something shiny as he whispered into his ear. He had probably paid the man, but Damen knew there was no need for coins. Laurent could make that man do anything he wanted simply by asking.

The man left and Laurent returned to Damen's side. He lowered himself to hold Damen's hands and place another kiss on his lips.

“Come. I'm under the impression one of my favorites might be played soon.” Laurent said and guided Damen back into the maze of couples.

A soft, calm song began as they reached the middle of the hall. Damen rose his eyebrows and Laurent smirked, his cheeks slightly flushed. It was Laurent's song. Damen made sure to listen intently as they waltzed.

 

 _I know your love_  
_I know the water poured over my body_  
_Feel its course day after day_  
_I have overcome torments_  
_To approach it once more_  
_I have your desire anchored to mine_  
_I have your desire anchored to me_  
_Come on, nothing can hold us back_  
_Everything is up to us_

 

Damen's heart beat faster with each word. His body moved on its own, for his mind focused solely on the song.

 

 _I’m making you my essential_  
_You raise me up above all others_  
_I’m making you my essential_  
_The one that I want more than anyone_

 

Damen glanced down and caught a glimpse of Laurent's deeply flushed cheeks. He could not meet his eyes, since Laurent was focused on a lace on Damen's chest, not daring to look up. Such a gesture coming from Laurent made Damen's heart beat faster inside his chest.

 

 _You know my love_  
_You know the words underneath my silence_  
_They admit that they_  
_Cover and uncover_  
_I offer you beliefs_  
_To avert absence_  
_I have the future inscribed in your hand_  
_I have the future outlined as you’ve written it_  
_Well, nothing takes us further_  
_Than a gesture that brings us back_

 

Laurent's hands brushed against Damen's nape, where his skin met the laces of his clothes. Damen could feel the cold of Laurent's golden cuff on his neck.

Laurent struggled against his instincts and rose his head allowing their eyes to meet. At that single moment, there seemed to be nothing but them in the world. There was only Damen, Laurent and the song that guided their bodies into an abstract kiss.

 

 _I’m making you my essential_  
_You raise me up above all others_  
_I’m making you my essential_  
_The one that I want more than anyone_  
_If you want us to learn_  
_If you want us to learn_  
_If you want us to learn_

 _I will make you my essential_  
_If you want us to learn_  
_We belong to eachother_

 _I will make you my essential_  
_If you want us to learn_  
_We belong to each other_

 

The song came to and end, but Damen kept Laurent's body close to his own. Laurent's hand caressed Damen's nape, slowly finding their way into his locks. Damen let the shiver from it guide his lips to Laurent's, pulling him closer by the waist. He felt Laurent's weight on his arm and wondered if anyone could see Laurent's boots as he stood on his tiptoes to surrender himself to Damen's kiss.

Damen did not care. Let them see. See Laurent's boots, see their tongues entwining as they shifted positions, see through their disguises. Damen's only wish was that Laurent did not end the kiss.

Yet he did. After what seemed like an eternity, but not even close to being enough at the same time. Laurent kept their lips touching, but did not raise his eyes to find Damen's. Damen planted another kiss on his lips and Laurent's digits touched Damen's cheek. Their movements were merely ghosts of actions, but their bodies felt warm and desperate for more.

“Not here.” Laurent whispered, sounding breathless and keeping his eyes low.

Damen took his hand and they left the ball through the main door. They crossed streets and alleys in a rush. They probably attracted much more attention than expected, but for a moment they were like children who had just concluded a well planned mischief.

They returned to the palace gardens. Laurent realized he had forgotten his clothes in the bushes as he tried to climb the palace walls in a heavy dress. They were quick and silent as they hid amongst the flowers and tall bushes.

Damen pressed Laurent against a tree, holding his face to steal a kiss. Damen's right hand slid to Laurent's waist. Laurent got frustrated trying to undo the laces of Damen's pants with his eyes closed. He was abnormally rushed and frustrated.

When Laurent was finally done with Damen's laces, Damen turned him around to untie the laces from back of the dress.

“Ow!” Laurent said as he lost his balance and his head hit a thick branch.

“What!? What's wrong? Did I hurt you!?” Damen widened his eyes, focusing on the dress, trying to understand how he could have possibly hurt Laurent while undoing laces.

“You did when you threw me on this branch, you brute.” Laurent said, placing his hand where he had hit his head.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Allow me.”

Damen pulled Laurent's hand away and the moonlight revealed what would soon become a bump, but there was no blood.

“I truly apologize. I got carried away. Please forgive me.”

“Is it bad?” Laurent touched the spot and checked his fingers for blood.

“No, but it's probably getting a little big.”

“I wonder how many times they have said this about you.” Laurent shrugged and his hands traveled to the inside of Damen's pants.

Then he stopped. Damen breathed heavily but Laurent kept still, his eyes widened for a moment before he snorted. The reaction was followed by a laugh he tried to hold back and a frustrated and confused glare from Damen.

“I-I didn't mean-! I meant _you_ , not your-! It was simply an inappropriate moment to shove my hands down your pants.”

Understanding Laurent's amusement, Damen rested his arm against the tree, right above Laurent's head and leaned in to rest his head on it. Damen ended up laughing too. A rich and warm laugh to match Laurent's.

“Y-Your Highness!?” A guard, who had probably come to check on the voices coming from the yard.

A poor, unlucky guard that had just witnessed his beloved king with his hand down the King of Akielos's pants, being pressed against a tree, in a golden dress. A guard so shocked he could not even more from his spot.

The silence seemed to have lasted an eternity before Laurent spoke:

“Is there something you require from us, soldier?” He asked.

“N-No!” The soldier seemed to have regained his ability to process thoughts. “I'm sorry for interrupting, Your Highness! Huh-Have a good evening!”

The soldier almost _ran_ away. Laurent let out a breath and dropped his head against the tree. His hands held Damen's face and he planted a kiss on Damen's lips.

“Tonight was fun.” Damen said.

Laurent smiled softly.

“We should do this more often.” Damen suggested.

“Of course. There's still hundreds of guards who have yet to catch me with my hands down your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (´ヮ`)
> 
> (PS: This was my first time inserting a song into a story. I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it! (;ω;) )


End file.
